A Bitter Yet Sweet Ending
by mendokuseebaka
Summary: What happens when draco reaches breaking point and cant take it any more what if harry witnes dracos slowly loose to the dark depths of his mind
1. Chapter 1

A bitter yet sweet ending

I don't know when it had started but I had found myself more and more intoxicated by him. I kept telling my self that this couldn't be there was no way that I Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with the infamous Harry Potter. I tried to convince my self that all I felt was lust but my heart said something different. I would try to forget him I tried to loose my sense of mind in one night stands but It was no use all I could think about was what it would be like if the one next to me was him. Even now as I spill horrid words at him my heart pounds against my chest in a sick game to see how long before it breaks open. How much more of this torture do I have to take before it finally comes to a sad bitter end?

~~~~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke to those dreaded images of potter that haunt my every thought. Again it had happen again I look around the huge empty room that fills me with a sick pleasure.

"Why, why do I feel this way?"

Anger, sadness, pain, curiosity, love, things a Malfoy should never feel yet they where constantly there. I got out of my cold bed and walked out of the dormitory. I walked knowing exactly where I was going to the one place no one else dared go to. As I got to the door of the girls haunted bathroom I felt a shiver run down my spine. This place held so many painful memories yet still provided a nauseating comfort I walked into the nightmares that kept me up. I walked over to the mirrors and starred at "myself" flashes of dark memories floated around my mind. I feel to my knees clutching my head to stop the memories but it was useless the memories came rushing in and wouldn't stop. I started hitting my head against the sink in hopes the pain would over power the flashbacks. After what seems like hours it stopped my body felt like pudding. I sat there staring at the floor I could feel something wet and sticky slide down my face I looked down at my arms the bruises still evident clashing with my white skin. I smiled pain was my only companion in life.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?"

I knew that voice it was the same voice that echoed in my dreams I snapped my head up to come face to face with non other than Harry Potter himself.

"What's it to you Potter"

I slowly got up hoping he didn't see how much I struggled. I ran/limped out of the bathroom once I knew I was far enough I broke down.

"Oh Merlin why of all the people, why was it Potter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter im so happy im sorry if there short but I write them at night when everyone's asleep so I get tired any way I hop you enjoy

I awoke to the suns rays. I had to force my eyes shut to get used to the brightness. Flashes of last night cloud my mind. Why did it have to be potter to see me at my weakest point. I pulled myself out of bed to get ready of another day of boring lectures and bad breathe. I quickly showered and changed before anyone else got up. I waited in the lobby for my "friends" to show up.

"Hey Draco up early as usual"

I looked up to see the smirking face of Blaise.

"Your on to talk Blaise, where are the others"

He took a seat next to me. And lend really close to face.

"Does it matter Malfoy?"

"Shove off Blaise I told you it was a one night thing let it go"

I pushed him off and got up from the leather sofa.

"Humph well sorry, as for the others Crab and Goyle are changing and Pansy should be down any second"

I looked down. A slight headache was working its way.

"Wow Draco what happen to your forehead"

I looked up to see a shocked Crab.

"What are you talking about you bumbling buffoon"

I walked over to the mirror and saw an ugly bruised cut the dry blood still visible.

"Shit im a head to the nurse see you idiots in class"

I rushed past the halls making sure no one saw me or my cut the last thing I needed where stupid wizards gossiping. As I walk through the empty halls toward the nurse's office everything started to spin and get blurry. I lean against the wall. My breathe shorting I can see the nurses door. I quickly push myself off the wall and head towards it im stumbling and everything's a haze. I walk faster I can feel the darkness closing in I bump into someone and go crashing towards the concrete floor, the last thing I see before my head hits the pavement are two worried struck green eyes.

I awoke in the nurse's office

"What am I doing here?"

The nurse rushes in as if on cue.

"My you had quite a nasty fall Draco not only that but u had a slight concussion too. What would have happened it you hadn't been brought in?"

"Do you think I can leave im a be late for class"

The last thing I wanted was someone to pretend to care all I wanted was to go to class and put up the Malfoy act.

"Yes Malfoy you can go but take it easy please"

I walked out of the nurses office and toward class as I entered I was greeted by non other then Harry and his group of friends

"Out of the way Potter" I spat his name with such a vile sound

I shoved passed him and his friends. My shoulder barely touched his and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my whole body.

"Okay class take your seats, today where going to make a simple potion that even you slackers can make I will pick your partners"

Snape looked around the room and started to pick people at random. Finally there were only two left me and Harry.

"Let's get this over with Potter"

We set up the cauldron it was a simple Pepperup Potion which is used to speed up ones blood stream

"Were going to need beetle eyes"

I look over at potter and see that he starring. And although I make me happy to know he's staring at me it still bugs me

"What is it Potter"

He hardens his stare so it almost looks like a glare

"What where you doing in the girls haunted bathroom"

"It's none of your business Potter"

I worked on mixing the potion making sure not to over boil it

"Malfoy what's wrong with you, in the bathroom you were bleeding and seemed to be on the breaking point not only that but this morning you passed"

I slammed my fist on the table to stop him everyone got quiet. And stared,

"Look Potter I don't have to explain myself to you so fuck off"

"Sorry for trying to help Malfoy"

"Don't try to help me Potter were not friends were enemies so stop worrying about things that don't concern you"

I hated to say it but t was true Potter didn't care what happened with me he just wants to come off as the good guy. Even though deep down I wished he really was worried about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow this is my third chapter I hope you enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter this is just a story by a fan

We had finished the potion without talking.

"Okay finish cleaning up and then you are dismissed"

I quickly put everything to its rightful place. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Draco Malfoy you're wanted at the principal's office"

I grab my stuff and walked out without looking at Potter. I made my way to Dumbledore's office

"Mr. Malfoy, im sorry for the confusion, but you have a guest. Their waiting for you in the _Slytherin_ common room."

My heart started to beat faster. He couldn't have known right he's not here he can't be. As I get closer my nerves start to go crazy. I enter and there he was standing with all his pride.

"Hello father"

"Draco, how have you been?"

"Good father"

"If that's so why did you faint? The nurse called me and told me you had a concussion"

His voice started to raise anger clearly visible

"Draco! I told you never show your weakness even if you're on the verge of death"

"I know father im sorry"

"SORRY, DRACO YOUR SORRY"

He threw a vase that smashed cm from my face a couple shards scratching my face and leaving a thin line of blood. He gets closer and my hearts starts pumping

"Soon you're going to be a death eater and your saying sorry?"

He swung his cane and hit me across the face. The impact was so strong t knocked me down to the floor.

"You have to learn to ignore pain Draco"

He kicked me in the gut. I bit back a scream knowing there was more pain to come. He kept kicking me and only stopped when he herd a satisfying crack. Blood seeped throw my pain bruised lips. The pain was so fierce it hurt to breathe. Ever breathe it felt like I was getting stabbed.

"Since you fainted im sure you know what happens next"

At those words my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I stared up wide eyed.

"No father please I promise it won't happen again"

My voice was cracking I was fighting back my tears

"Boy promises won't do you any good in the real world. _Crucio"_

My body screamed as every limb of my body was shocked and tortured my body spazzed on the floor in a seizer like movement.

"I hope you learned your lesson Draco."

I stayed there like a broken doll. My mind was slipping into darkness I was trying to stay conscious. My father quickly healed al the visible bruises and cuts and fixed my broken ribs. I looked as if nothing had happen but the pain still lingered

"I hope to see you soon son hahahahah"

I saw him disappear out the door. I wanted nothing more than to stay there but knew if I did he would come again I dragged my limp body to my room to change out of my bloody robes and into some new clean ones. I quickly changed and made my way to my next class. Against my bodies wishes I ran to my class in hopes of arriving on time. I arrived just as the bell rang.

"You almost didn't make it Draco"

Pansy annoying voice rang through the classroom

I would normal put up a fight but all I wanted to do was reach my seat and sleep. Lucky for me my wish was granted the teacher just had a boring lecture about the different roots used in many potions. I soon let darkness take to my nightmares of sweet solace.

"Draco. Draco wake up its lunch time"

I looked up to see pansy

"Oh uh go on ahead im just going to skip lunch"

"Um okay then bye Draco"

I walked through the abandoned halls making my way to my favorite tree. Gathering what little strength I had I climbed up on a tree branch. Leaned back and returned to my dreams of a green eyed boy.

Okay so I think im a split the story from drakes view to Harry's view just so it can show both sides of the story


End file.
